Chocolate Ramen!
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: Naruto finds out that there exists a new type of Ramen: Chocolate! He must find it, and therefore goes on a mission to the other Hidden Villages. Action, adventure, humor, romance, and much more! Read and Review! Yaoi in last chapters.
1. Chocolate Ramen!

**A/N:** Wee! It's good to be back!

So this is my sixth fic. It's going to be multi-chapter. But, I have learned my lesson from Confessions on a Training Area; you shall never begin to write a multi-chapter and have no idea of what is going to happen later in the fic… So I've made a mind-map for this fic. It's going to be quite long, but I've written ahead a bit so that I can update soon. That is, if I get the right amount of reviews. –nudge nudge wink wink-

Here it is, folks, the first chapter of Chocolate Ramen! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_Chocolate Ramen!_

Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha. He was heading to Ichiraku's Ramen shop to eat his morning-ramen. He stopped next to a wooden fence where a part of the fence was horizontal instead of vertical.

"Ohayo, Konohamaru!" He said cheerfully and began walking again.

"Oi, teme! How'd you know I was there?" he heard Konohamaru scream after him.

"Because I'm the number one ninja in Konoha, of course!" Naruto said proudly as Konohamaru ran up to him and walked beside him.

"No you're not, the number one ninja in Konoha is the Hokage!" Konohamaru stated.

"That old baa-chan?" Naruto yelled, "She can't do anything, she's too old! A ninja has to be able to fight!"

"How do you know that she can't fight?"

"Well, she never has!" Naruto said after a moment of thinking.

"Maybe not that you've seen!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Oi, gaki!" Naruto yelled, getting annoyed, "I'm the number one ninja in Konoha, I just know!"

Konohamaru was silent.

They walked for about five more minutes before they came to the Ichiraku stall.

"Hey Naruto, won't you buy me ramen too?" Konohamaru asked.

"Nope, I haven't got enough money. Now go, I want to eat!" He pushed Konohamaru away, and the boy sulkily turned and left.

Naruto hopped up on his usual chair.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" Ichiraku said with a grin, "The usual?"

"The usual!" Naruto confirmed eagerly, taking a pair of chopsticks. Ichiraku turned around and began making the ramen.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you…" he said over his shoulder, "There's some company that makes ramen, that's come up with a new sort."

"Really? What sort?" Naruto said, tapping the chopsticks against the disk.

"Chocolate!" Ichiraku said and laughed, "Can you imagine?"

"Wow!" Naruto said, eyes gleaming, "I wonder what that tastes like! Can you make chocolate ramen?" he added hopefully to Ichiraku.

"Sorry, but the company that makes it keeps the recipe a secret."

"Oh…" Naruto said and hung his head down, but immediately cheered up when Ichiraku served him a steaming bowl of ramen.

"But couldn't you buy it?" Naruto said with his mouth full of ramen.

"Me? Buy it?" Ichiraku said in an offended way, "At Ichiraku's we make our own ramen! We don't buy it from some big-time company!"

"You're right, of course…" Naruto said apologetically and put down the now empty ramen bowl.

"But… I guess you could buy it somewhere. They should have it in some shops."

"Thanks, ossan!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder, as he went out from the stall.

"Hmm…" Naruto said to himself, "I want to find that chocolate ramen… I want to know what it tastes like… I'm gonna go look for it in some shops!"

He skipped along the street until he came to a food store. He grinned and went in.

"Excuse me," Naruto said to the fat lady behind the disk, "Where do you keep the ramen?"

"Over there." the woman said and pointed to a corner in the shop.

Naruto ran over to the corner and scanned the packages of ramen. No sign of the chocolate ramen. He dejectedly walked out of the store.

"Well, the next shop will probably have it." he said and walked along until he found the next store.

But they didn't have it either. And neither did the next one. Or the next one. Or the next one.

When the sun just was about to set over the horizon, Naruto walked out of the last store in Konoha. He had run around like a maniac trying to find the chocolate ramen, but none of the stores had it.

He walked home with his head hung down in defeat. When he came home, he made himself a cup of instant ramen, but when he ate it, he didn't feel the usual happy feeling he always got when eating ramen. The only thing he could think of was how it would have been if it was chocolate ramen he was eating.

When he went to sleep, he had a very odd dream. He was in a store, looking for the chocolate ramen. He had been looking for ages, when he finally spotted it on a shelf! He ran to the shelf with his arms stretched out to take it, but just as he was about to grab it, it grew legs, and danced away from him! Naruto tried to dance after it, but failed miserably, since his samba wasn't that good anymore.

The store suddenly turned to an empty stage. There was nothing but darkness around him. Then, all of a sudden, he felt someone shove him forward, and he realized that he was now standing on a rope! He looked down, he couldn't make out ground. He also noticed that he was dressed in ballerina clothes, and he understood that he had to dance on the rope. He jumped up high in the air, trying to do a pirouette, but he failed and fell down. In the last second he managed to grab onto the rope.

The rope felt soft and slender, and he realized that it was a ramen-noodle! A CHOCOLATE-RAMEN-NOODLE!

He immediately tried to bite it, but as he did he lost his grip, and tumbled downwards in the black void.

He woke up in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily, and clasped himself on his chest. He could hear the birds chirping outside, so he realized that it was morning.

"Might as well get up…" he muttered and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

When he was finished getting dressed he had already decided on what to do. He would go to Tsunade first thing after breakfast, and ask for permission to leave.

He had to go to the other Hidden Villages to see if they had the chocolate ramen. He simply had to have it.

"No," he said after a moment of consideration, "I'll do it before breakfast. The ramen isn't any good anyway."

So, he went to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan, I want to ask permission to leave Konoh." he said when he had entered her office and sat down.

Tsunade raised one eyebrow.

"For how long?"

"Some time. I'm not entirely sure yet, but it should take about four months, give or take."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, wondering what made this boy want to leave his beloved home for so long.

"Well, I have to search for something. I can't tell you, 'cause you might not like it, but it's absolutely necessary."

Tsunade thought for a minute.

"If you're sure of it then," Tsunade said finally.

"I am. Bye, obaa-chan! See ya' in a few months!" Naruto said, almost knocking over Shizune, who was carrying a pile of papers, on his way out.

"That kid sure is strange." Tsunade said to Shizune, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and you will get a cookie! And a Gaara-plushie! 


	2. Sayonara, Konoha!

**A/N: Yeah, so here we are again :) Second chapter... I really haven't got much to say :P This is kinda short, sorry 'bout that, but third chapter is much longer :) Read, enjoy, review:D**

Chapter 2

Naruto was packing his backpack with a very skeptical Sasuke watching, leaned against a wall.

"So let me see if I've got this right…" Sasuke said skeptically, "You're leaving Konoha for half a year to go to the other Hidden Villages, risking your life, to try to find ramen?"

"Not just any ramen!" Naruto said in annoyance, "Chocolate ramen!"

"What's the difference?" Sasuke said, equally annoyed.

"Can't you tell by the name, Sasuke-teme? Chocolate ramen contains chocolate."

"Whatever." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

Naruto threw in some extra shurikens in the backpack and closed it.

"There, all done." he said.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am!" Naruto said enthusiastically and walked out of the apartment, Sasuke following behind him.

"Okay, fine." Sasuke said, "But it's your own fault if you get killed."

"I won't get killed, Sasuke-teme! Don't you think I can defend myself!"

They kept quarreling until they got to the Konoha gates, where his friends were waiting to say goodbye to him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura squealed and threw her arms around his neck, "Be careful!"

"Uh, yeah, I will…" Naruto said and tried to push her away. She wiped away her tears, backing away to allow the others to also say goodbye.

"Take care, Naruto." Shikamaru said, yawning so widely that you could see all the way down his throat and what he had had for dinner the previous night.

"Buy me a bag of chips if you get to the Sound Village, will you, I hear they make great chips there!" Chouji said, shoving a fistful of chips in his mouth.

"Woof, woof!" Kiba barked, "Uh, I mean, have fun!"

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata said shyly, "I hope you won't get eaten by a huge, red and yellow tiger with teeth that looks like fingernails…"

"I won't, Hinata!" Naruto said, wondering why she had been so specified.

"May the god of bugs be with you." Shino said and kept shifting his gaze behind the sunglasses.

"Yeah…" Naruto said and sincerely hoped that it wouldn't.

"Bye, Naruto!" Ino said and waved frantically.

"Naruto-san!" Rock Lee said with tears streaming down his big, round eyes, "Be brave and stay youthful!"

"Right…" Naruto said and didn't know whether to look at Lee or not since he was crying. He was relieved from making the hard choice when Neji pulled Naruto away from Lee and led him a bit into the forest, out of hearing distance from the others.

"Naruto…" he whispered, staring at Naruto so intensely that Naruto thought his eyes might eventually pop out, "Be careful… And always remember… You have better eyes than I do…"

"Uh… Yeah… I'll remember that, Neji…" Naruto said confusedly.

They stood there for some seconds, Neji still staring at Naruto with all his might.

"I, uh…" Naruto said and pointed to the others, "I…"

Neji continued to stare at him.

Naruto snapped his fingers mentally as he thought of something to blame on.

"I gotta go say goodbye to Sasuke!"

He slowly backed away as Neji continued to stare at him. When he had backed for some seconds, he turned and ran, which was a stupid thing to do since Sasuke was standing just a couple of meters from him.

He ran right into Sasuke, knocking him over and himself falling as well. Sasuke landed on his back, Naruto on top of him. Trying to hide his blush, Naruto quickly got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Nice way to say goodbye, Dobe…" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Naruto said, trying to ignore the feeling of Neji's look on his back, "Well, goodbye then. See ya in some months."

He walked away, waving one last time to them all.


End file.
